


千秋照

by Cliche_Nineard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 作者死了, 史向, 慢热, 磨磨唧唧, 耀中心 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/Cliche_Nineard
Summary: 君自千秋照人谁百岁看
Relationships: China & boss, China/Japan (Hetalia), China/Rome (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), 丝路, 中法, 极东 - Relationship, 红色 - Relationship, 金钱, 露中





	1. Chapter 1

抬眼往南看， 他们从南方来，而南方，早已没了一片干土！ 在南方，朦朦胧胧隐于烟雾之中的山尖，已成了湖中磡。 仿佛是一点点孤岛，千千万万年，和水中忽沉忽浮的棺材一起，同周围坍塌颓圮的堤岸，以及其上枯败的死柳树，遥相喟叹。 枯衰的场景在稚子眼里激不起半点涟漪，在生来对风月极为敏感的稚子眼中，那看着叫脚下土地垂泪的老翁，正构成一幅山水画…… 青年人拉着稚子，深一脚浅一脚地，一路向北。


	2. Chapter 2

在北边，他们是找到了人群。  
那是北边的一座村落。  
泥水糊了满身的人群，对这只有衣角沾了些许泥点的一大一小，却视而不见一般，哀鸣的哀鸣，呻吟的呻吟，僵死的僵死。  
突然，一人猛地扑倒到二人脚下，稚子吓得后退一步，却只见那人竟只是刨过他们脚下的泥土，颤抖着将那团泥土中藏着的一丝草根放进嘴中。  
而先前哀鸣的不哀鸣了，呻吟的不呻吟了，僵死的也不僵死了。  
都想重新来了一趟人世似的，一齐扑向那人，一团人揪打在一起。  
最终，是一个相较之下较为健硕的男人，将先前那人的嘴掰开，用手在里面掏着，搅腾出一手口水和几段草根。  
在其他人没反应过来时，直接将手整个伸进嘴中，舔了半晌，然后还津津有味地砸了咂嘴， 继续躺回原地。  
其余人见东西已没了，无声地叹了口气，躺回原地。  
哀鸣的哀鸣，呻吟的呻吟，僵死的僵死。

稚子犹豫着开口：“他们……”  
后面半句在喉咙里滚了几遍，最终却问的是，“他们为何看不见我们？”  
青年人意味不明地轻笑一声，说：“呵，只有爱你，或爱自己的人，以及……死人，才看得见我们。而这个世道，能看见我们的……呵呵。”  
说罢，又拉着稚子向北，深一脚浅一脚。  
但着一声轻嘲，以及衣角三四点泥土。

稚子懵懵懂懂，跟着青年人离开，最后看了一眼来时路。  
哀鸿遍野。  
可他总觉得，在梦中，他见过这片土地。  
“先生，以前这里也发过大水吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那水一直留到现在吗？”  
“不，一个叫禹的人把它治好了。”  
“那再把禹叫过来治水呀……”  
“他死了。”  
“那……他们家其他人呢？”  
“都死了。”  
“哦……”  
稚子撇了撇嘴，又问道：“那我们……要去哪儿？”  
青年人想了想：“向北，过关，去楚国。”

风扯裂了二人的对话，把它们的碎片，送向北方。


End file.
